Vir Adahlen
by Eddie-Hawke
Summary: Theron and Velanna know little of each other, but are drawn together, and things evolve between them. Set during Awakening: Mahariel/Velanna.
1. Chapter 1

Velanna is epic. I enjoy the initial meeting between her and the Dalish Warden~

I don't own anything Dragon Age related.

* * *

"-It is just as cold in here than out there."

"I agree," Velanna turned her head to find the Warden, Theron, in her presence. She had simply been muttering to herself, not something one normally hears, let alone responds to, "During the Blight we lived in painfully cramped tents. It was often better to sleep outside, by fire."

"A life you are no doubt used to." She spoke not with obviousness but, instead, comfort.

He smiles. "As are you." For a moment, the two stand together in silence.

"You know," She began, her gaze circling her feet for a moment before meeting his again, "In this troubled time, with clan and kin so far away, it is good to see a familiar face." She said, knowing all too well that before this they never really knew each other. It wasn't as if they had spoken. Casual glances in a room full of Clanmates.

"Where is your clan?"

"Where's yours?" She defended.

He wouldn't bite. "I remember that day- the last Gathering. Ilshe had to take you by the hand and lead you in the right direction." He said bluntly. And, in taking the comment the wrong way, she felt the annoyance boil within her.

"You wouldn't know. Keeper Ilshe had said that Marethari was too distracted keeping an eye on you to pay real attention! The trouble of her clan." She shot back. He turned the corner of his lip in a smirk.

"I was no trouble that day."

"Something does seem different about you." Velanna said at the revelation. Even the look on his face, he had grown considerably since that Gathering. "Matured in the short time, did you? You do command the Grey, now."

His eyes grew cold. "That was no choice of mine."

"Where's the lack of choice? _No_." She illustrated the way to refuse in a single word with such a bitter expression. He urged himself to meet her arrogance with blunt force again.

"The taint took hold of me before I was given a chance." His words had sparked curiosity within her. She was sure all Grey Wardens were given their choice; to join or not to join. Of course, she knew little of the order other than what she had heard.

"What happened?" Velanna did her best to sound concerned. It was not a colour that suited her well.

"What's done is done." His thoughts drift to Tamlen quickly, but it's suppressed, "I am here now."

"How you got here would surely be an interesting story. A Dalish rising up from Clan to command the Wardens against the Darkspawn." She said, her arms folding across her chest.

"It was hardly that glorious." He spat the word, thinking of Cailan and his foolish pursuit of it.

"So I've heard." Now she truly had his attention. He was sure word of his triumph had spread throughout Ferelden, most likely to his own clan and the magnitude of that knowledge didn't surprise him. Slaying the Arch Demon, and living to tell the tale. Those that believed the story stood in awe across the land. "You'd disappeared afterwards, though. Your story doesn't end as lightly as one would hope."

"You've heard the darker shadows?" He asked. Not ashamed, per se. More curious as to what the world knew.

"You went off to pillage bodies of murdered innocence. Threaten, interrogate, and kill in cold blood." She had heard stories. Word reached far back into the clans of his ruthless behaviour.

"And you'd rather kill the innocence in your own reckless pursuit of what you wanted. Don't turn your nose at me. We aren't so different, you and I." He argued. And for a second or two she simply stared at him. But as anger rose within him, so did it in her.

"I don't expect you to understand any of it!" Her elevated voice echoed throughout the silent hall. People had turned, staring at the two of them dabble on like children about a topic so dangerous.

"What isn't to understand?" He shrugged, "You were foolish, and lost control of your power!"

"What would you know? How went that search you embarked on after the Arch Demon? Did you find what you were after?" She was sure she knew the answer to her own question.

"I-" He stopped, averting his defeated gaze from her soon to be triumphant one. She had cornered him. "No." His voice was quiet, numbing down the feel of the conversation. Her voice followed his.

"All that murder, for nothing then. We are different."

He could argue that her finishing words were incredibly foolish. There was little difference between them in how they acted in pursuit of their goals. But she was as stubborn as he, if a little less understanding. The conversation would get nowhere; she may very well kill him before the Darkspawn arrive. He turned sharply and took himself out of the room, away from others. Velanna exhaled a sigh of relief. She hardly wanted to irritate the Commander so much. It was difficult at times to grasp and hold down her emotions. From the corner of the room, she heard an overly ambitious grunt from Oghren. It was at that point she felt every pair of eyes casting a disapproving gaze at her. Not one to stay in such pressure, Velanna turned and headed for the stairs. Oghren caught her arm.

"What?"

He let go like she were on fire. "Nothin'. I just think a little, uhh, perspective would do you some good." Even he sounded a little annoyed. Velanna detested the judgement.

"I haven't got time for drunken tales!" She snapped and fled. Oghren simply shrugged her off.

* * *

**There will be more. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Do I have to keep mentioning that I don't own Dragon Age?

* * *

For days the two had danced around each other. In the Keep they would always be in separate rooms. On the off chance they would pass each other, they both went out of their way not to give the other attention. Side by side they would battle but never toss a glance. As the small amount of time passed, it only seemed to get worse. Until on the battlefield, the lack of trust saw the Warden leave Velanna to a group of Darkspawn she couldn't handle. By the time he noticed, troubled by fatigue with no one to replenish it, he turned back to find her, and directed the others to help. When they had won, she suffered bruised pride and bleeding wounds, unable to stand in her own weakness. He ordered the retreat, bringing her back to the Keep with strength. Cera tended to her; the Warden waited, seeking refuge and solace with the stars.

"Velanna is well, ser." Called the Messenger. He poked his head out from the top of the Keep's walls and gave a small wave of acknowledgement. There are many thoughts in his head, the most striking of which is where he curses himself for allowing such petty disputes endanger the lives of those trying to help. There is difficulty in finding the lines between who deserves assistance and who doesn't. Regardless of opinions and treatment, Velanna was a sister.

"I never thought to find you here."

"You shouldn't be up and around yet. Rest. We set out again tomorrow." He said to her, refusing to turn and acknowledge her presence physically.

"I'm still surprised you intend to take me anywhere." She replied, moving to stand as his side as he sat forward still.

"You feel the need to exert revenge on the Darkspawn as well as make right for our people. I won't deprive that of you." She scoffed at his response.

"But you'll foolishly leave me in battle to be nothing more than bait for them." And finally, he looked up at her. "Hmm." The satisfied sound proved that all she wanted was acknowledgement, giving an impartial reasoning to her words.

"If you can't handle the Darkspawn then what good are you." He snapped.

"Are you always this rude?" Her blunt tone took him by surprise. Of course, it was odd that anyone would stand up to him, considering who he was and what he had done.

"Call it stress."

"We all suffer from that. When this injury heals, I will undertake the joining. I stress about it, but it doesn't alter how I act." Velanna informed, watching his face as his eyebrows twitched.

It seemed to stir him far too easily. "I never gave that order!"

"What shakes you now?" Velanna asked, taking a step backwards as he moved to stand. "We had a deal. That power for my cooperation."

"It could kill you." He recalled quickly the feeling that swirled within him before the official joining. Terror; the purest fear.

"I told you, I don't fear death. This is for Seranni." She repeated words from a similar conversation they had in those mines. He watched the way the light emitted from her hand as she swept over her bandaged shoulder slowly.

"Is that all you care for in the world?"

"Family is everything. You should understand that." Velanna explained. And here, for a moment, she had thought this confrontation would simply be a string of apologies. Instead it was dangerously close to falling back into what had happened days ago. It was hardly something she wanted to go back to. "It should be my decision, allow me to make it."

His eyes met hers again with a scrutinising glare. The way she felt the need to fight against him was frustrating to no end. They would have petty disputes that had little substance and less reason. "Why do you fight against me?"

"Why do you?" She turned his question back purposely, to annoy him.

"You lack the ability to think things through logically." He replied, not trying to bait her, and most definitely not trying to rehash any of their previous argument. But he walked the line dangerously.

"And why constantly seek refuge from your people in these high places. They insist on calling you a leader, so lead." She cut through what she could have read as an insult with a point of her own.

"You squabble with me like a child because I don't lead you? Says the First to the Keeper with a clan nowhere to be found." A sore spot; Theron could tell that by the way her brow furrowed. He thought the same as she; not wanting to touch on anything else important. Yet still there was a stubborn look in her eye that told him she wouldn't back down. Fortunately, he would. "Abelas."

And this took her by surprise, the way he pulled retreated for her. "For what? Your comments mean little to me. I thought you knew that."

"Not that." His hand touched gently on her shoulder. Her eyes had followed the slow movement.

"Oh," She began, "No fault falls to you."

"It is as you said. They insist on calling me leader, so I should lead. When someone under my command falls in battle, any and all blame falls to me." He explained, though it was clear the words didn't suit him. Theron was far too used to the way things had been before all this; where fighting for themselves left him unused to looking after others in such a way.

"Ah-" She started, stopped, and looked determined to try again. "Ma serranas... Lethallin."

"Lethallan." He smiled. And then they were left with uneven comfort in the presence of each other. While he drew his gaze upwards, she kept hers to him.

"I've noticed you often do that." She said quietly.

"What?"

Velanna pointed to the now subconscious way his hands join together, fingers twisting a strange ring on his index finger. The moment she brought the action to his attention, however, he stopped abruptly, staring over at her. "I never noticed."

* * *

**More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, for those of you who mightn't know. Lethallin and Lethallan are Dalish terms meaning "Friend of mine." One is for males, one is for females.  
And Vir Adahlen is from the Dalish code, meaning: "Way of the Forest" - Together we are stronger than the one.

_This all comes from the Dragonage Wiki.  
_

* * *

They chose the night of her joining, finally. Set a few days after the injury, just to be sure all healing magic would have taken effect. She had to be her strongest to reduce the risk of death. The hours that round the Joining are slow, as though manipulated to give more time for contemplation. Did she really want this? The obvious downside was the way that doubt crept into the mind. There, in what they would call her chambers, she sat. Then stood. Then paced. "Is it always this difficult?" She had asked herself, unsure of why she felt so unsure. She had previously convinced herself that this was what she wanted, for the sake of her sister. This life.

"Lethallan," A voice from behind her calls softly, "You're nervous?"

"No." Velanna refused to turn, to meet his gaze. Only one person in this Keep had the place to call her such a thing. "I am ready. It is the waiting that pains me."

"Why?"

"I wish to have it over and done with. This waiting only builds the moment's suspense." She spoke far too quickly to be her usual self. And so, to avoid questioning, she shot her own question out. " Is the Keep always this quiet?"

"I wouldn't know. I had barely settled in before we found you." Theron responded, seeing her tactics and allowing her to use them. He moved towards her slowly, "But on the days the others, Oghren, Anders and Mhairi took their joining, the air was similar. It seems to affect everyone. What few Grey Wardens we have left remember the feeling of apprehension. The others are caught by the fear of rushing into death."

"And of the three-?" She began.

"-Two survived. I assumed you gathered as much."

"Yes, I did."

"I had travelled here with her- the fallen. She seemed overly eager to join. It is unfortunate to think that the thing she wanted to badly is what killed her." Velanna's mouth pulled into a frown. It seemed almost foolish that nothing else had driven this girl. The mentality of the Shems was ridiculous.

"Surely one aspires to do and be more than a Grey Warden." Velanna commented.

"To each their own," He shrugged, "There was probably something driving her that we'll never know."

In her hatred for the Shemlen, Velanna judged simply on what she knew. It was a welcomed distraction. Finally she turned to face him, finding Theron just before her. He had waited for her to look back.

"Have you truly made your mind up?" He had asked. She felt cornered again by his serious tone.

"Yes. I wish to join you."

"Velanna-" He spoke to object.

"Lethallin." She spoke sternly. But as she moved to continue, he reached over, grasping her forearm with his hand and pulling her inward slightly.

"Don't do it. Don't ruin your life like this."

"Stop this. Let me go." Her gaze shot to the grip he had, controlling and gentle in a confusing mix. She tried to break free with little force, but he held her firm.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. And here is yours. You have what I wanted; a life longer than thirty years and the freedom to do whatever you wish." In staring each other down, Theron revealed more than he thought best. It was always painful to watch others take the Joining. Mhairi's sacrifice made it all the more real.

"This _is_ what I wish for," She fought against him, "A life devoted to destroying those that took my sister." But he shook his head.

"I agreed to your joining because I wanted you to come with me." He confessed harshly.

"Take back your word and I take back mine. You won't be able to force me to stay here." She shot back, with as much force as she could muster. She would attack him head on, if need be. He knew there would be no hesitation in that. So he tried a different route.

"Find your clan." He said. She seemed surprised, pulling her resistance back.

"I can't go back to them." Her gaze averts the scrutiny of his own.

"Why?" But she didn't answer, it was clear she didn't want to. Theron waited, standing on the Keep with her as watching Guards did their best to avoid the area, especially after their last encounter. "Why?" He repeated, this time with less force.

"Exile. All that's left for me is Seranni." She spat the word. "That's all you need."

"How does the First to the Keeper find herself exiled?" He asked, unintentionally loosening his hold on her arm.

"There was a disagreement. The humans near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms. The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the Shemlen, I would fight them alone." She explained, with an overly blunt tone that suggested the ordeal still pained her. "Ilshae wanted to run, I wanted to fight."

"So you were exiled?"

"These aren't your questions to ask!" She called, snapping the conversation shut. Theron was beginning to notice a pattern in that the closer he got to the truth, the more she would pull back. "Don't sound so surprised. Are you not putting me in the same position Ilshae had?"

"What?" Subconsciously, his form pulled forward.

"You ask me to run, I beg you to let me fight. Will this result in exile if I defy you?" It angered her to no end; he could feel the barriers that held her back breaking under his order. Independence was a difficult thing to reign in. "Were someone to place you in that position, where would your loyalty fall?"

He let her go, slowly. Velanna could feel the tension in her body release, no longer under pressure from his questions. He took a step forward, turning his body away from hers. She rolled her injured shoulder, feeling little pain; the healing had worked. "Take the Joining, the choice is yours."

"Do you get confused by how quickly your morality changes?" Velanna asked. She was beginning to miss the back and forth banter that made this easier to deal with.

"I wouldn't want you to regret it."

"I won't. And if I perish, I trust you to honour our tradition." A tree in the ground. He nodded in understanding.

And later she stood; chalice in hand with worrying eyes on her form. She caught his gaze again. He looked deeply troubled, nerves hanging off every one of her movements. As she lifted the chalice, she saw his throat tighten, his breath freeze. She looked to the dark liquid threatening to breach her lips.

"From this moment forth, Velanna, you are a Grey Warden."

"Then let it be."

She drank. And fell. Theron broke from his regal posture to reach for her, but Varel stopped him.

" She yet draws breath, Commander. She will recover."

* * *

**Two small parts of dialogue here are taken from the game; the end and the part explanation of Velanna's exile. Weaves into the story that way. More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Velanna could _feel_ murmurs, lipless mouths whispering into her skin. At first it is just one, but the feeling multiplies, and what was once traceless words become clear. We are one. To the Mother or the Father. We are one. Still, in her mind there is nothing but darkness. Darkness and these words, and that unsettling feeling. There is nothing to see. She can feel her own words desperate to escape. Not to call for help but to respond, to order back. To give some kind of confirmation that the message was received. Her eyes seem to open then, to see two figures with forms she later wouldn't be able to describe. Both in darkness, illuminated by the unnatural red hue the spawn seemed to carry as they marched through the deep roads. And she felt she stood between them. They called to her with intoxicating promises, velvet voices in her mind and the two draw her inward.

She woke with a jolt. They speak to the horde in dreams, Varel had warned. Surely others would have had these nightmares. She would ask. No prizes in guessing where she went first. Sure, she could have spent a few moments talking to the other new recruits, but they would have no answers for her.

"Lethallin." She called quietly at his door, but there isn't an answer. Initially she thought that, of course, he could be asleep. But if they had any similarities it would be the difficulty sleeping indoors. It didn't occur to her that he might be used to it. Or perhaps she chose to ignore that.

The door hadn't been locked. Velanna had pushed it open quietly. And then she froze, for fingers coiled around her arm and pulled her back slightly.

"Were you looking for me?" Theron whispered. He seemed to appear behind her. How he did such things, she would never understand. He leaned inward still; however matched their height was, he was still a little taller. Theron brought his lips to her ear, gaze averting the other way. "This isn't a silent Keep, Lethallan. People will whisper."

"Let them." Velanna shot quietly, and quickly realised the meaning that could be contrived from her words. "There is nothing to hide." Her eyes darted to him as he withdrew slightly.

"I know, sister." _Sister._

Her mind began to reject the word.

"The dreams." To pull her mind from it, she spoke.

"I should have warned you."

"It would have been nice." She complained, but he chuckled in his initial response. He thought back to a brief conversation with Alistair; they spoke about the dreams and Alistair had even said he should have mentioned it sooner. "This current dream, it reoccurs as though it is trying to tell an important story." Perhaps he would make sense about it.

"I know the dream."

"What have you made of it?" With a gentle hand on the small of her back, he lead her away from the door and down the hallway. She followed along beside him.

"I had hoped to find out more about it in the Deep Roads. Sigrun brought an interesting perspective to it all. The thought that there are two factions, fighting against each other. It's plausible. I'd never seen Darkspawn fight each other till we were there." His gaze travelled to either side, looking for the passing guard. He hardly wanted to worry people with his words. "We may be against two armies here. If we can take solace in that they are against each other, too, then we should."

"As though that's something to take comfort in."

"Better than the two of them trying to destroy us."

"It's possible to have two enemies- one may be more important at that time." Velanna offered an explanation. It was then Theron noticed how calm about it all she seemed. And he remembered the first few dreams he had. It was unbelievable.

"Did it scare you?"

"What?"

"To hear the thoughts of the hordes. Most new recruits find it difficult to cope with." He had explained.

"Where's the difficulty? Dreams are dreams." He was trying to be serious with her, she was doing the usual of brushing him off with stubborn responses.

"There is a conflicting line between believing we are the horde and knowing that we are a separate entity."

"I know myself." Velanna said, as though she'd taken the comment the wrong way. In truth, however, she had tried miserably to reassure him. "It was a shock, one I had not expected and yet there it was. Sleep was always difficult to come by within these walls with a roof overhead."

"Then why confine yourself to your chamber?"

"Would it not strike you as odd to find someone sleeping on the walk of the Keep walls?"

"Would you honestly care if someone found you odd?" He caught her tripping on her words and morals, then. No one else would bother to question Velanna's tendency to contradict herself with actions and words, for fear of the returning fire. But he had, and she was taken aback by it- so much so that a response didn't spring to her mind. "Have I stifled you?" He asked, with victory in his voice.

"Hardly," Returning fire ready, brace for impact, "It is simply unfortunate that the shems have you so well trained that it doesn't bother you anymore."

"There are far too many other things to worry about. Prioritise." He responded, not bothering to correct her once again on the fact that becoming a Warden had never been a choice of his to make. Even after, there had never been a real option to flee. For would someone not track him down, the memory of Tamlin would instead forever follow him. She glared at him, though not in total anger. The back and forth she had missed; it managed to lighten the mood, no matter what the topic. "You should rest." He said, after those quiet moments.

"Trying to be rid of me?" She asked. It was her first real attempt at a joke with him as opposed to the sarcastic bullets she loved so much.

"Not necessarily." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly; a hidden grin.

"Keeping watch." She concluded. "I shall join you." Not a question, but a statement. Theron had learnt now that Velanna was one to make her own choices no matter the rebuttal.

* * *

**Forgive me for the near-pointless chapter; I'm trying to build something... More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We are Dalish; Vir Assan, Vir Bor'Assan, Vir Adahlen." Velanna spoke as though reciting an ancient text.

"Do you ever talk about anything else?" Nathaniel interjected. The corner of her lip lifting into a type of snarl. He did like to annoy her so. She would shoot back with force, just as he expected her to.

"Does anything come from _your_ mouth that isn't about your fallen family or desperate revenge scheme?" She asked, overly sarcastically.

"This is no scheme. I _am_ a Gray Warden." Instead of playing along, he grew defensive. She continued her assault. Her arms folded.

"-To keep your eyes on the killer of your father."

And he found his footing. "You've no doubt killed many fathers in your endeavour in the Woods. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Their voices seemed to raise slightly with each passing comment. She took a few steps in his direction. Every pair of eyes in the Keep would normally be glued to them, but this was so routine that they didn't bother anymore. Well, aside from Anders snickering in the corner and making subtle sarcastic comments to Sigrun.

"Next you'll tell me they were all innocent. The shemlen are all alike." She scoffed, turning her shoulder away from him.

"The same could be said of your people." He nearly mimicked her movement.

"My people are closer than you would ever know!" She opened her body once again, dropping her arms to her sides and turning on a heel to face him. Velanna looked as though she could rip his face off in that moment. One sure fire way to get her attention was to insult the Dalish, after all.

"That's enough, Velanna." Theron called from along the way. He honestly never cared what people would say about his people. But watching her squabble with Nathanial had become more irritating than he had once thought it would. Nathanial's smirk momentarily shone with victory, as though they were children and she had been scolded by the parent. She ignored him, shooting a glare at the Warden-Commander, which he seemed to catch with a smile. It threw her off slightly. As he moved to walk up the stairs, words between everyone in the room started again. Their entertainment was over. Theron made his way up the stairs, stopping midway and turning. She was still looking.

Still glaring.

He motioned with his hand that she should follow. And she would. Velanna waited a few moments, looking to Nathanial and the rest of them before finally taking a step. She walked past him, and he groaned.

"You're unbelievable." He spoke under his breath.

"Spend your jealousy elsewhere." She hadn't bothered to stop. The painfully cutting tone she used, in conjunction with the words themselves, were enough to throw him off his mental balance. To insinuate that he would actually care what she-

"-Wait, get back here!" But she wouldn't, and she didn't. When Velanna ascended the stairs and rounded the corner, Theron met her with a strange leather bound book extended forth. She looked to it, then up at him.

"Take it." Was all he would say. So she did. Velanna opened the book, flicking through the first few pages to find nothing. She stared up at him again; he looked oddly hopeful for someone so monotone and serious.

"What use would I have for this?" She asked, trying to be calmer and nice without force. The compassion was unnatural, and instead came out sounding confused and slightly annoyed. The line of his lips turned into a frown.

"To write in." Theron said bluntly, as though that had been obvious.

"Oh."

"Hmm."

The whole scenario was playing out incredibly awkwardly for both parties. Velanna found it safer to just stare at the design on the cover- a tree. She liked trees.

"Just as we spoke about," She began again, trying to understand him, "The stories of our people?" She had been desperate for something to say to cull the awkwardness. It didn't help.

"Yes, that. Exactly." He said. And, upon realising he gave her nothing to respond to, he continued, "It is as you said; we have little stories left to pass on. But this itself is a story to write. As are many other things in life."

"I suppose I could." Velanna concluded, looking down to it once more and flicking over a few pages. Not a mark on them, it was perfectly new.

"I might leave you to that... then." Theron obviously wanted to get out of there, now. He had given gifts to those he travelled with before; things he had found that he had no use for and thought others might. But this had a different feel to it. Velanna obviously wasn't used to the idea of giving gifts. The whole situation had shaken her, and suddenly he turned to leave, walking away as though it were normal.

"Wait!" She called out, and he stopped. "It doesn't seem fair. I won't accept it." Velanna added. He turned on his heel, believing that if she didn't want the damn thing he would just take it back and pretend it never happened. Surely she wouldn't mind. But instead he turned to find her closing the distance swiftly, the book under her arm and her hands behind her neck. It was strange to watch as she moved towards him, stopping suddenly and looking back up. Over her head, she had pulled a necklace. She clutched the pendant in her hands for a few moments, debating if it were an appropriate move. But she pushed her hands out suddenly, opening them to show the small ironbark carving that hung from the leather.

"Velanna-" Theron tried to interject.

"It is Dalish; made from wood as old as the world."

"Oh." Now this _was_ awkward. "Ma serannas." He had said, opting to thank her in Dalish for reasons he couldn't understand. As he reached over to take hold of it, it seemed to please her. The even trade. At the time, however, Theron hadn't seen it that way. "Before I forget..." He reached into his pocket and produced a small, shining piece of malachite. Velanna looked down to it, initially enthralled by each shade of green as it seemed to swirl together in a glorious mix. But then suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes darted up to him, openly frustrated.

"Stop this! I've nothing to give you in return!" She snapped, pulling her hands away and to her sides. Theron only laughed at her, which didn't help the confusion rate. He took hold of her hand- her eyes now fixed on his movements- and opened it, placing the stone in her grasp.

"That isn't how this works, Velanna. I don't need anything in return." Theron tried to explain, but she shook her head, fingers tightening around the stone.

"I plan to make this right." She replied. And as he had already learnt, once her mind was made up, that was it. He turned to leave, and started walking away. She didn't try to stop him.

"If you think you must." Was all he would give her as he disappeared around a corner, leaving her standing in a pile of confusion. Velanna looked to the journal. The Dalish who defeated the Arch Demon and lived to tell about it? That was their story to tell.

* * *

**Gifting rules. More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for many reasons. It took me far too long to do this and honestly it's a filler chapter for what I've got next. I got way too ahead of myself and found it difficult to fall back and fill this tiny tiny gap.**

**Next chapters will be quick like bunnies.**

* * *

They set back from the Blackmarsh with Justice at their side. He continued to profess his confusion of the mortal world, as well as how he found his way to it. While he hadn't agreed with some of the choices Theron had made, he seemed to conclude to himself that, for the most part, the Dalish Warden fought with justice at least somewhere in his mind. To continue what Kristoff had lived to do, as well, drove his cause. And Theron had allowed it. Power was power, wherever it came from. Velanna had kept herself oddly quiet for the walk.

When they arrived at the Keep, Theron watched others along the road make their way up. A meeting had been called, he discovered. It was time to march. He had minutes to spare, and he gave them all to her.

"I take it your opinion on our new companion is not a joyous one." He whispered, finding some enjoyment in it all.

"What gave you such an idea?" She asked, as though it hadn't been obvious at all. And she found his actions confusing; Varel was at the front of the room, trying to get Theron's attention without shouting through the room. Velanna had watched him.

"You were quiet. Such a thing does not suit the normal you." He explained.

"Very well," Velanna began, sighing heavily, "I do not like him. We clash on many levels."

"So I noticed." He laughed, and dropped his smile at the serious glance she gave him. There was a light pause between them as he wondered what had annoyed her so this time.

"You should go, Lethallan." She said, directing his eyes momentarily to the people that trickled in through the doors. "They're waiting for you." And they were. Dressed in a sea of colours; most waited patiently, eyes now glued to him. They waited on his word, and he still wasn't sure what it would be, or what they expected of him. He felt her hands fall on the shoulders of his armour. "You shouldn't worry. Whether they believe your words or not, they will follow. You've already done the impossible- defeating the demon and living to tell the tale- an army should be nothing to fear." She spoke with her usual tone of annoyance and obviousness, but he felt something deeper. She was trying to invoke a type of courage in him, as though he'd lost his nerve.

"Don't worry," He said to her, "I know what must be done."

"Then do it." Her arms folded before her chest, and she looked away. "Before they destroy you. Don't waste your words on me."

So he turned to face them, calling to Varel that war was upon them. They called to him, those waiting. Villages annihilated by the passing army, and they demanded he take action for the fallen.

"War has its casualties." Theron said, not looking to give sympathy, but understanding. Some understood, others threatened to rally. Velanna and the others felt themselves tense up, ready to assist in whatever moment they might be needed, whether they agreed with Theron's judgment or not.

Then a stranger rushed in, calling that an army of darkspawn was in sight of the city of Amaranthine.

And quickly, they devised their strategy. To send a small band out to protect it, with Theron leading. Those he had gathered stood before him, waiting to hear their name to fight at his side. He looked to them all, each with a different look of anxiety and even excitement. It was a decision not to be taken lightly. Velanna beamed with a new sense of confidence; he had taken her everywhere, determined to let her avenge her people. And this would be her chance. She watched him. And all he said was...

"We need time."

"It is a luxury we don't have, Commander." Varel practically ordered.

"Give me the night." Theron said, more to himself than anyone else.

"But-"

"Not seconds after returning and we are to rush off again." This time he spoke with force, making the order clear. "What use would we be against an army. Any time we take, we will make up for in our travel."

"Who will?" Varel asked, and like children they looked to their Commander with anticipation.

* * *

**More to come. ~**


	7. Chapter 7

The order was given. A swarm is falling on Amaranthine, the gem of the land. Varel called for a team to strike at their best, for the army itself wouldn't get there in time to do anything good. Theron, in his mindful judgment, chose to hold back long enough for the team of choice to rest up before they would head out.

The night prior to setting out, Theron chose to tell them all on their own who would be in that small team. He chose Velanna last. In her room she had been waiting for him, and finally, last, he arrived.

"Tomorrow we march." She concluded as he entered the room. He shook his head slightly.

"Tomorrow _I _march." He corrected, and braced for impact.

"Alone?"

"I'll have others, just not you." And here it snowballs. A trickle of pain rolls into a hellfire of anguish.

"What?" She hissed, "Why!"

"Velanna-"

"You promised me. I had your word! To allow me to avenge our people! You choose now to deprive me of that?" She pulled herself away from his reach quickly, glaring at him with as much hatred as she could immediately muster.

"I can't bring you with me."

"If you dare tell me this Keep needs my protection-" It was clear the more he spoke the more her reaction flared. It was strange how quickly she could flick from being calm, by her own standards, to being so angry.

"It isn't that." Theron tried to reason with a serious voice, attempting to calm her with his tone, not his words.

"You've made these same imperative promises to everyone, then?" Now her anger simmered to betrayal. She sounded ready to cast him aside like he were nothing.

"I'm terrified to lose you."

Again, there was that confusion within her. When he spoke such words, it was difficult to see through the blurring of the line of friendship or more. He didn't use specific words, instead the generic that could be taken either way. It frustrated her to no end. At that point, all she wanted was a straight answer.

And yet, he continued. "I haven't been able to forget the injury you sustained that day; the way it felt to know I'd left you. Every moment on the battlefield I worry." But the glint in her eye, that anger surfacing again, was not what he expected.

"I am not some precious stone you huddle in your pocket to protect. The trees themselves will beckon to my call- How can you think of me as such a weakling!" She shouted at him, forgetting where they were and how easily her voice could draw people from slumber. She moved toward him in silence with heavy footsteps, piercing his confident walls with harsh inspection. "Because it is your excuse. Give me a reason, don't lie so badly and expect me to be stupid enough to accept it!"

"That may be true," He confessed, defeated by her impulsion, "But the prior remains. I won't lose you, too. Stay at the Keep. Amaranthine may already be lost, and the fault of that falls on my shoulders. Dozens will have been swallowed by the darkness in its many forms. I won't see the same fate of you," He sternly watched her throughout the silent plea, "Please, sister."

"Sister." She cringed at the word. "That is what I am to you."

"You want this now?" He asked, and she didn't respond. He took the silence as a yes, "What would you prefer I call you?"

"I would _prefer_ you cut the strings before they tighten too intensely. What a fool I was."

"Lethallin-" He chased after her, hooking fingers around her wrist and halting her departure.

"Commander." She responded. He stared at her blankly. She could feel his gaze burning into her skin. "That is what all the shems call you- the other Wardens."

"But you're-"

"What?" She snapped.

And she could snap so cruelly if she wished. "I've known the word Lethallin since birth, Velanna. But I've never used it." He had thrown himself forward emotionally, but she simply responded with an unimpressed snort. She felt he played her for the fool, indeed. And his words, however sweet or honest, only dug his grave deeper.

"So my thoughts clouded with false advancement?" She asked earnestly. Theron moved to object. The thorns of the strangely twisting ring threatened to tear into his skin as his fists tighten. The painful reminder he constantly wore and yet here, again, it manifested itself once more in a calmer form.

His hand took hold of her wrist gently, and he pulled her inward until a mere nudge would send her falling into him. But he wouldn't dare make a final leap. Instead, the two simply stewed in the presence of each other. Once he had made the bold move, the two seemed to freeze, staring endlessly, searching for answers.

And as he leans inward, she can feel the intoxicating tickle of his breath on her lips. This distance, the breach in which he is still denying her, is enough to send rage coursing through the tainted blood in her veins. She reaches out, her hands tangling in the worn material of his shirt as she shows, through delicate force, that she wants what he is trying to offer. But the way he hovers, it shows the most painful of hesitation. But instead of making that final point of contact, he raises a hand, index finger touching softly against the corner of her mouth, running along the supple flesh. The simple movement fuels the desire that burnt like gasoline to an open flame.

"I leave at first light." He whispered; she took in each word without a shred of resentment.

"Without me." Velanna shot lightly, her aim off balance.

"Without you." He agreed. "And should I perish, I trust you to honour our tradition." Repeating the words she had not long ago first given to him.

She pushed him forward slowly, leaving her hands on him as she followed, leading him backwards and not daring to break eye contact. He hit the bedpost and kept balance, but she advanced still until there was nothing between them; not space, air, or distance. Her form pressed against his strongly, forcing the glaring obvious to light. He moved his head forward, and she raised hers to greet him as his forehead touched against hers. With heavy, bated breath they still kept themselves in check. An inch in separation, Velanna closed her eyes and waited, but nothing came of it. To be the driving force was disheartening, but it was difficult to turn away now.

"What holds you?" She whispered into him breathlessly. The desperation called him from his compromising thoughts.

Theron's arms circled her, but the pain from the ring would not subside. Before he would touch her he forced it, and all apprehension that it carried, from his form, allowing it to drop to the floor behind her. Hands snaked along her back, pulling her further inward and against him. Finally he would kiss her, lips crashing into hers and it all broke loose.

In the morning light, she would have been wonderful. Breathtaking would have been the way the amber light would paint her skin as she would huddle closer. In the night she was beautiful, but when daybreak would shed light on new beginnings, it would have been incredible.

But at this moment, at this time, I couldn't be.

* * *

**More to come.** **Quick. Like. BUNNIES.**


	8. Chapter 8

Velanna woke hours later to the cold, harsh and empty environment of the room. Initially it had surprised her to find no one with her. After a few moments of confusion fell out she remembered what he had said, and everything that happened fell on her in a flash. Writhing bodies- awkward but rhythmic in movement- the comforting melding of exposed and desperate skin. Soon it became clear that it wasn't about the obvious. Instead loneliness may very well have fuelled it all. The morning sun through the window shone light on the situation. That he was not there, and he had left her behind. It may have been a far too judgmental call on her part, being that she knew it was coming, but it was in her mind now.

The overwhelming desire to leave the room consumed her, so she did, down the stairs to the main hall. Dressed in her Keeper's robes, she downed the stairs quickly and did her best to act around others as she normally would, racing though her head might be. But no matter what face she could put on, there would always be one to see through it.

Oghren inched himself toward her, sneaking closer with a damn near terrifying look on his face. Velanna cast her gaze to him for a moment before tearing it away when he caught her watching. Soon enough he stood beside her, but for minutes he didn't speak. She froze her head in the opposite direction, not allowing a movement past her. But then he laughed. At first quietly, but the more she ignored it, the more obnoxious it became. Finally she glared at him, a nonverbal way of commanding that he stop.

"I know that look." He said though his laughter.

"That of a disgruntled woman hoping you'll cease such rude behaviour?" She had asked, sarcastically. But it only pulled another chuckle from him.

"You're a funny one, but Oghren can read those eyes from a mile off." He spoke in the most seedy way, it repulsed her. She took a step away from him, turning her form slightly to cut him off.

"Don't indulge me." She tried to order him again, and failed. He stepped closer.

"You and the Warden-Commander." Her eyes went wide. And the damn dwarf laughed his face off. And she froze, not from embarrassment or terror, but in her anger. She felt like a child again, being toyed with for doing nothing wrong. Oghren dared to push her further. "I gotta admit, that boy's got a way with the crazy type like you."

It was a painful silence, then, as she turned and glared over her shoulder at him. But that anger wasn't directed at the drunken fool. "Explain."

"Normally I'd tell you to sod off, but the drama you kids come up with is too damn good." Once more, he laughed at her. At them. Damn _him_. "Back when the Blight was on our soddin' heels, he'd hit it off with this weird swamp witch we had taggin' along. Seemed more uhh, physical than anything else. Didn't take him long, that's for sure." A drunken slur to his words made it all the more unbelievable. He grinned, taking a swig of maker-knows-what from his sack before resting it at his side again.

"I'd told you I had no time for drunken tales." Velanna snapped. The grin grew wider.

"A little sore, are we? Oghren can fix that for you." He stumbled towards her, and she backed away strongly.

"Go bother someone else." She folded her arms in a physical defence.

"Why else would he keep onto that weird ring he always wears? She gave it to him to keep track of him. Said he was too _valuable_ to lose. Ha! And he went for that!"

"Where is she now?" Finally, Velanna turned to address him properly. His footing was off, always awkward. And he stared at her with humour and an odd attempt at alluring her forward.

"Like I know!" And like he cared, she thought. "Disappeared after the fight. He said he'd go look for her but turned up empty handed." He nearly tripped over his own feet, wobbling from side to side, "Best way to get rid of 'em is to let 'em piss off, I say." And as he reached for the keg at his back, he toppled over, and she found it to be the best time to leave. Oghren was a raging drunk, yes. But hardly a liar for fun.

As Velanna moved up the stairs towards the Keep's walls entrance, something in her mind suddenly caught her footing as she'd hurried for the sunlight to calm her. She stopped. Before everything had happened, that sound that held her curiosity for a few moments fell back into her memory. He had distracted her from it, the fall of the ring she hadn't seen but clearly heard. That night, hungry kisses had far too often felt more painful. She had seen hesitation in his eyes and subtly in his movements as he had held her, hands on her bare skin as he took the robes from her body like a veil. The way his lips lingered against her neck before he would leave that trail of desiring marks. Moments where she had assumed he only faltered because of who they were; members of the same order and kin from two separate clans.

With haste she moved back into the room- the feeling there was much different now. She hated being there, but there was something she needed to know. She dropped to the floor near the bed, searching it with precision. She wanted to find it. She needed to find it. But it was nowhere to be found. Hours ago, when he had left her, he must have taken it with him. There had been someone else, and he could not forget her. It had meant nothing. If only she _could_ run away. But never would a man, or anyone else, drive her from her cause.

On the other end, they arrived at the city. Amaranthine had been lost. The darkspawn had flooded the city, tearing through it like a hurricane. It spread like a plague; he stood at the open gate, fingers tightening on the sword in his hand. As they readied to charge, he was called back, by a darkspawn. A message from the Architect.

Another army headed for the Keep. Stay and fight or run and defend.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going back." Theron said, and turned quickly to leave. After a few steps, someone spoke out from the small gathering of surviving townspeople.

"What about the city! What about the darkspawn here!" Theron stopped. Light returned to his eyes as he felt he had called the Commander back from his decision.

"Burn it." He said, eyes closed.

"But there are people still in there!" Another desperate plea from a man with family trapped in the walls. Theron started to move down the path once more.

"They're already lost to the taint. All of it is. The Keep we can save." He called to them.

"No!" Justice retorted, "This isn't right. We need to help these people!" His hand fell on Theron's shoulder, stopping him and bringing the two eye to eye. In his mind, he knew he couldn't leave them to fend the Darkspawn alone. Someone would die. Someone would. She might.

"You stay and help them." He spat, jerking his shoulder away, "I'll not let the order fall again for one city."

"This isn't about the order," He fought back; "I'm not blind. You'd turn your back on the helpless for her?" At this, Theron threw himself forward, hands on Justice's armour as he pushed him backwards into a nearby fence.

"You want to throw your life away again? Do it. But I don't believe in fighting a lost cause." He shouted, before turning his attention back to Aiden again. "I said _burn it_! Take the order or lose your lives, I won't sit by and wait." And he took off. Sigrun and Anders swapped a confused glance. Justice brought himself forward to the gates of the city, determined to make his stand. But Aiden was calling the order to set fire to the city.

"As long as there's Darkspawn to kill." Sigrun suggested, attempting to uphold her normal composure.

"To think we walked all this way for nothing. Talk about a waste of time." Anders added, and they set out to follow their Commander.

But it was days before they returned. And when they did, Darkspawn were on their heels with haste. Entering the Keep, the three of them were met by the others, as well as Varel.

"You came back?" He asked.

"Where's the other guy?" Oghren asked, not that he cared much. He couldn't care less what happened to him.

"Stayed to defend the city. I didn't bother trying to convince him otherwise." Justice was headstrong, on and endless pursuit for that which he had named himself after. A lost cause, in that case. Theron looked to Velanna quickly.

"You're here?" She said, quietly, "You... you didn't abandon me after all." Oghren grinned at her response, and with that she recalled what she had initially pushed aside. Caught in the conflicting sides of it all. To pretend she knew nothing and act normal, or to show she knew and act accordingly. Both were destructive in their different ways.

"Surprise!" Sirgun said, smirking.

"And the city?" Varel was awkward to ask. Theron looked to the side slightly in slight regret before he turned his gaze to meet Velanna's. She refused to acknowledge it, and instead focus on the task at hand.

"Gone, most likely. There was no way to save it." He explained.

The room fell silent, as though in unison they'd decided to leave a moment for the fallen. Theron stepped away and looked to that which was left of his army. He had sent others to defend the Keep, and off on whatever was needed to upgrade the Keep's defenses. But there was still enough man power for what needed to be done.

"Prepare to defend the Keep."

* * *

**Shorter chapter is shorter. More to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

They had moments. Precious, fleeting, moments as they waited for the darkspawn to reach the gates. And he set out to find her. Hiding away in her chamber, he caught her at the door trying to leave. He had opened it before she was given the chance, and instantly their eyes met. After a split moment, she averted her gaze, and he threw his arms around her, pulling her inward. For a few seconds, she allowed it to happen, pressing against him willingly and taking in his scent- everything about him. Her response told him to hold on tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. Theron turned his head slightly, pressing lips to the exposed skin of her neck. And despite her willpower and frustration, she allowed him to, tilting slightly to grant him more access.

"I couldn't leave you." He whispered into her skin.

"You shouldn't have come back." She gave the breathy murmur, her hands remaining still at her sides.

"I wouldn't risk it."

"And the city-?"

"Burnt." He huddled closer into her, slightly fearing her reaction, "Or so I ordered. Whether they follow or not is on them now."

"You don't hold their lives on your shoulders?" She would have. Theron shook his head.

"Yours would weigh heavier." The flattery of such a paining statement was not lost on her, though her mind continued to fight against it. Up until that point there had been someone else- and she remembered. But damn him if he weren't doing the best job possible to keep her distracted. He pulled his head away slightly, looking back down at her. There was a difference in his eyes, or perhaps she simply willed it to be there. Strong arms lifted her form slightly as he drew her closer to the bed with such force. And she felt wanted; needed and desired more than anything else. When he kissed her, she looked to find the same hesitation he held last time but couldn't- instead he found it in her. Her hands moved to frame his face before he placed her down on the bed, falling alongside her as he sought anxiously to cull her hesitation and doubt. Velanna pulled him closer, her arms tightening around his neck, wanting to forget what she knew and what she couldn't let go of.

His hand's fluttered along her form, across the covered skin. One hand fell around her back, and she arched into and against the touch. Kisses grew more fierce, fueled by the heavy craving. His other hand roamed heavily along her thigh, until she pulled her lips away. He leant forward to catch them but she wouldn't allow it.

"What holds you?" Theron asked, half teasing her by using the same words she had given him last time. His head trailed back to her neck but she pushed that off as well, so he stared with genuine confusion.

"Your ring." She winced. Along her thigh the thorns had cut into the skin, not deeply but still enough for blood to appear slowly in the line.

"Oh," He pulled back from her, removing the ring from his finger quickly, though it had tried to pierce his fingers in its subtle movements. And Theron moved back to her, aiming to capture her lips but still she wouldn't allow it. "Ma serannas," He apologised, the tip of his nose trailing along her neck lightly.

"Why do you wear it?" She had asked, and he pulled back slightly again.

"It is important to me." He replied, trying to dodge the explanation.

"Why?"

"A friend I used to travel with gave it to me. I have not seen her since the battle." Theron explained as much as he could without going into any detail that could harm him. He moved away from her completely, then, noticing the look in her eyes that begged for distance.

"It must be important," She began with hesitance, "You scouted the land for months in her pursuit."

"How do you-"

"-As though it matters!" Velanna forced herself up and away from the bed in that moment, determined never to step near it again. Bringing light to everything, it was not her plan, but it had come none the less. In her steps away, she turned her back to him, pulling herself in order. He sat on the bed, staring to the ring that had fallen to the floor.

"Lethallan..."

"I tire of your games, Commander." She folded her arms, refusing him in every sense of the word.

"It is in the past. She is nowhere to be found and I have moved forward."

"No, you haven't. Else you wouldn't insist on wearing it like a wedding band; keeping it close to you always." And insisting on removing it in times of dishonesty...

"So destroy it, if it means so much to you." Theron moved from his position to pick it up again, the thorns threatening to tear into his skin as they had hers, but he held it nonetheless and drew closer to her. She heard his footsteps, and slowly fleeted to the window, her hands pressing against it and inviting the cool air to withdraw her thoughts. Outside, nearby trees shook slightly as her anger started to boil. He pressed forward still, reaching out with his free hand to touch her shoulder.

"Don't." Her voice fell quietly, and he refrained. But she wanted to turn to face him, to see if he truly meant his words, or if he simply spoke to try and calm her. But in that moment, she couldn't. Velanna kept herself silent and at a physical distance, though every aspect of her body attuned itself to his movements. He too kept still, even as the pain in his hand flared up when his fingers tightened around the ring. Then suddenly, as her vision kept still on the outside world, she saw it, as though it floated through the air.

He had thrown it, with everything he could muster.

His hand fell beside hers on the ledge as he watched it descend into darkness; Velanna stared at him instead. "Then I renounce it all," He said, looking over at her, "And should you say it doesn't matter, I would not care. Time is not something we have much of. I wouldn't want to waste it holding onto memories inside a twisted piece of metal."

She felt herself leaning slightly closer, allured by the sheer force in his words. But she held herself back, refusing to fall back into it again. He could see the apprehension battling within her. So he moved forward, leaning closer and brushing his lips against hers; no force, no power or strength. He held himself near her, almost terrified to breach the distance again for fear of her reaction. "Now make your choice, Lethallan. Whatever you decide; Vir Andahlen."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long-- More to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry. Oh damn, it's been a whole year! I hope someone is still reading...**

* * *

The vision of the ring descending into darkness kept itself heavy in her heart and mind. The way it manifested through the air; thorns twisting and writhing as though they were harbouring intense pain. The moonlight allowed those movements to glisten with such perfection it was almost beautiful. And it fell into the grass within the Keep grounds; nothing more than a part of the scenery.

He left her with a kiss; bitter-sweet on her still parted lips as he walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving her to her thoughts. There was a choice to be made. But what that choice was, she could honestly say she didn't know. Had he asked of her love? Of her companionship? Or simple forgiveness. Her gaze flicked out to the comforting sea of green that were her trees. The breeze sent ripples through the leaves, the rustling of which carried through the winds and to her window. She withdrew their scent, down into her lungs as she moved to calm herself. This was never as she had hoped. Her wish was only to avenge her sister. He had clouded this concept far too early.

Steadying herself, Velanna moved towards the door, straightening within the process as she removed herself from the room which, by now, carried far too much negative energy to allow her any rest. Down the stairs, she stood in the hall to see Theron clearly planning their defense with others from the order. With a heavy sigh from her lips, she walked towards them and made herself known to the circle.

"Shall I plan to move with your party, or would you wish me to partake in a different task?" She asked, eyes to Theron with a steeled expression. He looked to her, her form rigid as though nothing had happened. As though none of it had happened.

"You will travel with me, should the Keep sustain the assault." He replied, and turned away from her. She moved, too, to distance herself from him completely. Velanna took to the outside, attempting to find comfort within the grounds of the Keep.

She looked up to the skies, briefly glancing at her quarters' window. It was then where the thought came to her. The ring. She could have found where he would have thrown it if she tried. Moving towards the opening near her window, Velanna allowed a hand to touch along the grass. The blades began to shuffle slightly, swaying with small force; left to right, around and around, hoping to clear anything out of the way so that she might find it.

No luck. It had vanished.

"Velanna." Came a stern voice from behind her. She turned to see him standing before her, arms by his sides and his lips down turned into a frown. "What is this?"

"I don't know." She replied in earnest. "I thought-" Her voice trailed away to nothing. She was not sure what possessed her to search for it. "I needed-" _Answers._

Theron took in a hard breath, exhaling with force as he found the way to combat this situation. "We were close. The ring was a gift from a companion I had once." He began, gauging her reaction by her facial movements. Velanna had not planned to hear this, nor did she appear to want to. "I spent so long searching for her, and I did find her. And I refused her. That is our history. I cannot change our relationship, just as I cannot change what happened moments ago. I expected you to understand as much, so stop this foolishness! We have more pressing matters."

"Such a change from the man who gave the responsibility of a choice to me." Velanna called; his new found attitude towards her was one she did not welcome in the slightest.

"This is what you asked of me. You haul yourself to me and act as though I do not exist as more than your superior. You ask me if I shall take you on my travels on the eve of such an important defense; you do not use any name for me." He paused for a moment. Her arms folded before her chest, and she pushed off her foot to walk towards him, and past him. He reached his hand out, gripping onto her forearm to stop her. This was something she could not escape from. "If your choice is for me to simply be your Warden-Commander, I suggest you make it clear. What do you wish of me?" Theron spoke with a harsh tongue, words and phrases that seemed to cut into the now-fragile Dalish woman before him.

"It is as you said," She began, meeting his gaze with one of determination and strength, "There are more pressing matters. You should attend to them." With that, he lowered his head.

"Take your position, then." He ordered, and Velanna would only nod before she turned to disappear into the fray.

* * *

**More to come. I PROMISE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was surprised to learn that people were still paying attention to this. You honour me with your continued interest. I very much appreciate the chance to finish what I started; your enthusiasm gives me hope that my ideas don't, in fact, fall on deaf ears and a lonely page. Thank you.**

* * *

The Darkspawn advanced onto the Keep; fire flying through the air to take down walls and so many soldiers. Through every inch of chaos, every expertly planned attack and every seemingly endless wave of Darksparn, the Keep holds. Some were left to question whether or not it was worth it. Theron received word only moments after this victory that the location of the Mother was found. With no time to rest or even think, he had no choice but to assemble a team in order to combat this enemy. Velanna was among those called. The path towards the Mother's lair was a dangerous one, but nothing past what they had already encountered. The trip itself was nothing more than an array of nerves and excitement. No one said much of anything to each other.

As they enter, Velanna seems distracted. Theron turned back to her. That was when it started.

"I'm glad to see that you are well sister." Velanna's head shot over to the shadows, to find her sister stalking towards her with an almost upbeat attitude. Her eyes widened, purely out of shock to see her. She never thought she would. Such a memory she wished she were able to treasure.

"Seranni!" She called to her beloved kin, wishing nothing more than to close their distance with a welcoming embrace. She was sure she would be able to save her from her choice. But Seranni's beliefs were as tightly knit to the Architect as ever.

Her words were comforting. They seemed to melt in the ears of the hardened Dalish woman. It was as if her concept of her sister's fate was not such a bad thing after all. The Architect was kind to his people; her sister believed it. Beyond that which happened between her and the Warden, Velanna wanted nothing more than to be with her sister, were the option available.

"Velanna," He said, cautiously, "Tell me you don't believe this." His brows lowered slightly as his head tilted to gain a better view. But she wanted to keep her back to him, though his voice seemed to jolt her back into reality.

"Seranni, they killed our friends. And so many others! Don't you remember?" Theron's voice seemed to guide her from the darkened path. She attempted to look to the bigger picture. Seranni's eyes had lost their natural hue; now glossed over to show nothing. Nothing.

"I do." Her sister replied, and went on to explain that she hoped to help the Darkspawn. Listening to both things she had spoken of, it was clear how misguided she had become. Perhaps something within the Architect could force people to mistrust.

"Come with us, Seranni." He began, using gentle tones for an obviously delicate situation. One false step and this could all come crashing to pieces, "You can tell others of your wish to help the Darkspawn overcome their bestial nature." Theron lied through his teeth, but she seemed vulnerable enough to believe it.

"No!" Seranni retorted, "I have work to do. But the Architect is waiting for you. You will see." And as quickly as she was there, she was not once more. Velanna took a few steps to follow her.

"No," She had called faintly to her sister's trail, "Don't go..." Theron looked to her, but she could only keep her gaze to the ground, her head now filled with newly gathered information. Thick with confusion, Theron closed the distance between the two, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Velanna," He said, to no answer, "Lethallan!" She looked up. No words needed to be said; he simply looked to her; her eyes swimming with nothing more than the desire to follow her sister. To save her. "We have work to do." Theron said, pulling away from her and turning to head off towards an opened door.

Down a spiralling staircase that seemed flooded with all the kinds of Darkspawn they had encountered. He threw himself deep into the fray, leading the team's assault with such force and velocity that he hadn't noticed the Children that seemed to sneak by him. A painful shriek from behind him caused him to throw his head back. Velanna was on the ground, being almost mauled by one of the Children.

"Go, Commander!" Sigrun had rushed to maintain his position with the remaining Darkspawn, allowing him to retreat to her side. His blade ran clean through the Darkspawn that attacked her, lifting it up and over his head to hurl it from her form to the ground. Dropping the blade to his side, the Warden knelt to her, pulling the glove from his hand so he could feel her.

"Velanna." He said, and she seemed to stir to his call. In the distance, Sigrun's enjoyable chuckle was heard as she defeated the last of their wave of attackers. But there was only silence from the body of their companion. "We must have something to help her," He frantically spoke, searching through the packs for something to try and heal her, the glass bottles clinking as they were tossed against each other. She suddenly exhaled heavily, her body jolting slightly in the movement. Theron withdrew his notice from his search and gave it back to her, his uncovered hand touching down against hers.

Slowly, her eyes opened, and closed again. She blinked several times, pulling herself back into reality. Looking up, her eyes connected with his slowly. Theron's free arm flew around her, lifting her against his chest plate suddenly. Her hands rested against his shoulders as he grasped tighter, lips to her ear. "You assured me of your caution." He worriedly said. But she pushed him off, her altered perception from a glance at her sister clouding any kind of narrow minded judgement she used to be so famous for.

"I need to," She began, faltering as she fell back into the palm of her hand as she attempted to stand, "-Find Seranni." Velanna pushed off the ground, standing as tall as she could on her own two feet as she descended the stairs, taking Theron's companions with her.

"Velanna." He called, refusing to follow someone else's command. "She is not well. Beyond what we can salvage."

"Don't tell me that!" She shouted, turning on a heel to glare him down.

"I've seen this kind of sickness before. That will one day devour our own souls. That took Tamlen when he curiously glanced into that strange mirror. When you fall out of line, losing your own ability to think, that is a place we cannot come back from."

"You waste your breath on me." Velanna seethed, turning back as though he no longer deserved her attention. "I came here to save my sister. Or I will lose my all trying." She started to walk then, healing taking effect as her strength returned. Sigrun glanced back to her Commander, who closed the distance between himself and the group in a heartbeat.

"I came here to do what needs to be done. And I will. Though not out of stubborn heroism or foolish revenge." He spat, crossing Velanna's path to lead his group into the abyss.

* * *

**More to come.**


End file.
